A Heart's Decision
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red is wondering why Katrina is avoiding him and why is she with Wolf? What is going on in the Smash Mansion? RedxOcxWolfxFox


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my Ocs are mine.**

**Just to let you all know, Wolf may be OOC, so bear with me, ok?**

**Thank you. I would also like to thank NinjaShiek and Debbie Aaron for their support. Thank you guys!**

* * *

Red was training with Lucas and something was on his mind that evening. He tried to concentrate on the battle, but the other thing in his mind kept him from focusing. Ivysaur was launching in the air and then it went towards Lucas, waiting for its trainer's orders. Lucas soon found the opportunity to defeat his opponent.

He jumped into the air and then he cried out, "PK Thunder!!"

The lightning attack struck the Pokemon and it fell to the sky, getting KO'd, crying out, "SAURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"

As the Pokemon trainer returned Ivysaur in its Pokeball, Lucas asked his friend, "What's wrong? You have never been like this before. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Sighing, Red replied, "Well, it's about... Kat... She seems to be... a bit distant with me. Do you think she hates me?"

Sitting next to his best friend, the physic asked again, "What happened between you two?"

"Well..."

* * *

_"Kat, is something the matter?" Red asked as he and Kat were getting ready for bed._

_Katrina sighed, brushing some of her short, red hair from her blue eyes, "It's nothing."_

_"Who called earlier? You were sad when you were talking to whoever it was."_

_"It's just..." Katrina paused for a moment. "It's nothing, ok!"_

_Red approached her. "Are you sure?"_

_"RED!!!!"_

_The Pokemon trainer backed away. "K-Katrina?"_

_Storming out to the hall, the girl growled, "I'm going to sleep in a different room tonight if you keep pestering me! GOOD NIGHT!!"_

_She slammed the door and left, leaving the brunette boy alone in the room._

_

* * *

_

"So, it has been a week since she last spoken to me, and she would never team up with me anymore... What can I do?" Red asked, finishing his story.

Then Lucas suggested, "You should confront her then!"

Then the boy looked down. "I don't know."

"Go, please," the blonde begged.

"..."

* * *

"Mmm... Wolf... Ahh..."

"I know... Mmm..."

"Ahh... Ahh!!! Yes... Yes!!! This... This pie is delicious!!" Katrina cried out.

Wolf laughed. "At least you like it."

"Wolf, I feel guilty about not telling Red about... the death of my sister... How can I explain this to Mom and Dad when I get back home to Fichina?"

Patting the girl's head, Wolf replied, "I'm sure they already know. The authorities would inform them about it. As for Red, you should tell him when you think you're ready."

The girl soon walked over to the other side of the table and hugged the leader of Star Wolf. Wolf soon hugged her back in return and rubbed her back as she had her head on his shoulder, being careful of the spikes. Tears welled and soaked his shirt as Wolf held her closer to him, kissing her head lovingly.

He whispered, "It's ok. I'm here."

"Wolf... how long have we been friends for?"

"Hmm... About... since we were 5. Our parents were good friends."

Pulling away to look at her long-time friend, Katrina asked, "Wolf... um... Can I ask you something?"

Wolf replied, "Of course. What is it?"

"If I told you that I loved someone, will you still be my friend."

The wolf was silent. "That depends."

Katrina soon blushed. "Well, the truth is... I love both you and Red, but... I can't seem to choose between you two... What can I do?"

Looking into her eyes, the wolf asked, "What does your heart tell you?" He soon leaned in towards her. "Is it telling you something?"

As his lips were approaching her, the girl whispered, "It's... beating so loud that it's hard for me to hear..." His lips hardly touched hers. "I don't... know..."

Soon their lips met as their eyes closed at the same time. Soon Katrina felt weak on her knees as she was getting into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the wolf's neck. Wolf had one hand on the back of her head, her hair trapped between his fingers, while the other was cupping her cheek. He held her closer to him again as he deepened the kiss.

They pulled away and then Wolf leaned in again, planting his lips on her neck, getting a moan out of her. He grinned before licking her neck. She shivered as Katrina arched her back, gasping softly. The wolf soon pulled away and looked into her pure, blue eyes.

He whispered, "Who do you choose? Hmm?"

Sighing and having her head on his shoulder, Katrina replied softly, "I don't know. I feel like my heart has been torn 2 ways; one part wants me to be with Red; and the second part wants me to be with you... I just don't know..."

Lifting her chin to have her eyes looking into his again, Wolf whispered softly, "If you choose to be with Red, I will be fine with it. Know that I will always love you, no matter what..."

* * *

Red stood in front of Pit's door, thinking that Katrina may be sleeping in there with him. He took a few deep breaths and was prepared to knock the door when he felt a gentle pat on the back. He turned his head to see Pit grinning at him from ear to ear. As far as it seems, the Pokemon trainer and the angel were best friends since the beginning of the tournament. If they had problems, they would come to each other to talk about it.

"Hi, Pit. Just the angel I needed to see," Red spoke with a smile on his face.

The angel asked, "What is it, buddy?"

Red sighed. "Katrina's avoiding me..."

The angel's eyes grew wide. "Katrina's avoiding you?! No wonder she wanted to sleep with me for the past week! I was wondering why, and she would never tell us! What happened between you two?"

"I'd rather not say it..." Red muttered, looking away.

"Anyway, if you're looking for Kat, I think she is in Wolf's room right now."

Red then thought, _That's right! Wolf is Kat's childhood friend, so of course she would go to him, but I wonder why she never sleeps in his room with him this week... This is getting more odd than before..._

"Red..." a soft voice said behind the Pokemon trainer.

Then the boy turned to see Kirby behind him. This was unusual to see the pink ball sweating, but he must have been running throughout the mansion by the looks of it.

Pit asked, "Is Snake chasing you again, Kirby?"

Kirby soon shook his head. "No! Red, go to your room! It's Kat!"

Red soon looked concerned. "What about her?! Is she ok?!"

"Relax. She's fine. She just wants to talk to you. You better go to her before she gets mad."

Then Pit nodded. "Like Wolf and Snake, she can be scary whenever she gets mad, right, Red? Red?"

Both soon found out that the Pokemon trainer was gone. The two blinked and then glanced at one another.

"How does he do that?" they both asked each other at the same time.

* * *

Red ran into his room to see no one inside. Before he knew it, as soon as he stepped further into the room, he heard the door close and lock shut behind him. Then a light was turned on and Red turned to see Katrina sitting on his bed, looking right at him.

"Kat..." he spoke softly.

"Red..." Katrina spoke softly.

As the teenage girl walked towards him per word he said, Red asked, "Why were you avoiding me? Were you mad at something I did? Did I do something to upset-!!"

Before he could continue, he was silenced by a pair of soft lips pressing gently on his. He widened his eyes as Katrina pulled away from his first kiss. He felt his cheeks burn and her face was doing the same.

He stuttered, "K-Kat?"

"One, I was avoiding you because I was confused with my feelings for you and Wolf; Two, I am not mad at you; and Three, I am not upset at you."

"You were confused with your feelings? Who did you choose then?

Katrina let out a huff. "What do you think, stupid?"

Red soon blushed even more. "Me?!"

The girl smiled with a laugh. "That's right. Wolf was ok with it, as long as I am happy with the one I love..."

Then the Pokemon trainer was speechless. "Kat..." he finally whispered.

Katrina soon cupped her hands on his face. "Red... I want to be with you. You have never made me feel this way before. Not since I first fell in love with Wolf before I met you... I want us to be together... forever... until the day we both die... Together... in each other's arms."

Tears welled in his eyes as Red whispered again, "I want the same thing..."

Inching in to kiss him again, Katrina whispered, her eyes closing as tears were also welling, "I love you... Satoshi..."

"I love you too... Kat..."

Then their lips met and their kiss was long, tender and passionate. Katrina's hands remained on Red's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer to him. They made the kiss deeper and then the girl's hands moved from his face to his hair, running through them. Red moaned as he smiled against her lips, kissing her more deeper. He gently pushed her to the bed and he was on top of her while she was underneath him.

When they pulled away, their foreheads touched while they were looking at each other in the eyes, from blue to brown. Then they kissed again and it was much longer than the first. Katrina slowly removed his red vest as Red removed his hat, tossing it aside to the floor. He pulled away to remove his shirt and then he removed Katrina's tank top, revealing her breasts. He then leaned down and kissed her neck, causing her to moan with pleasure and content.

He soon moved his lips to hers and then wrapped his arms around her waist again. Her hands ran up and down his back as Katrina was kissing him deeply with all the love and affection she had for him. They soon pulled away and Red rolled over to be right next to his lover, panting from the heat of their kiss.

"You are such a passionate kisser!" he breathed out.

Katrina laughed, looking at the dark ceiling. "So are you!"

Then Red asked, "So, does this mean you can sleep with me again?"

"Of course, silly!"

Red smiled and spoke before he kissed her again, "Good, that makes me happy from my head to my toes."

* * *

"Red! You in there?" Pit called out, banging on the door that very next morning.

There was no answer, so the angel had no choice but to open the door. What he just saw across the room made him gasp softly. Red and Katrina were sleeping in each other's arm in bed with the blanket covering them, naked!

Backing away, the angel thought, _Oh great Palutena!!_

He closed the door and muttered, "Oh great Palutena!"

He kept saying it over and over again before he dashed down the hall, trying to erase that memory from his mind. Pikachu and Link saw him dash past them and they were wondering what was wrong with them. They looked at each other, shrugged and then continued to walk towards the bathroom together.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Wolf?"

Wolf grinned. "You bet I do, Fox! You bet I do!"

Fox blinked. "You want me to eat this cake? I mean, I am on a diet!"

"You lost the bet, pup! Now you have to eat the cake!" the wolf said with a laugh.

Fox groaned. "I was hoping that Katrina would want to be with you. I mean, you are sexier than Red, so what is it about him that she loves about?"

Wolf chuckled. "You wouldn't understand. What is this I hear about you saying that I am sexy?"

The fox flushed. "Nothing! Just got out of my tongue!"

"Pup..."

"AGH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! FALLLLLLCOOOOOOO!"

Falco, who was standing outside of the room, shook his head with a chuckle. "Not a chance this time, Fox."

Diddy, who has been beside him, walked with him as they decided to go to the kitchen for some of DK's bananna pancakes.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I think this is the longest one-chapter fic that I have made so far. Cross your fingers and hope that I make it to 50 stories! Thank you all for reading!**

**NinjaShiek, thank you so much for all the support and inspiration you have given me. I hope that you will continue to support me in the future.**

**Be sure to review please!!**


End file.
